


Show Me Your Teeth

by MagnusTesla, microrockets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Vampire Kakashi, Vampires, Victorian era, Werewolf Iruka, Werewolves, With Fanart By Microrockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microrockets/pseuds/microrockets
Summary: Kakashi has seen many creatures over the centuries, but none quite as fascinating (or lovely) as his werewolf boyfriend, Iruka.AKA: Kakashi is a Victorian era vampire scientist who can’t help but rope Iruka into his cryptid studies.“Accelerated healing, too,” Kakashi comments as he cups Iruka’s face in his hands, smearing the droplet of blood away with his thumb and noting just how quickly the wound heals over. “Almost instantaneous. How remarkable.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for the wonderful [KeithYEET](https://keithyeety.tumblr.com/) ♡ Happy birthday, Keith! Thank you for all of your incredible Iruka and KakaIru fanart that you’ve shared with the fandom, for being a source of inspiration for many of us, and also for being such a kind person. We hope you have a day just as amazing as you are! ~ Coop & Magnus ♡

Iruka groans in frustration, mouth wide open and jaw aching from the way Kakashi holds it between his thumb and forefinger, tilting Iruka’s head every which way as he continues his examination. Kakashi pokes around Iruka’s mouth with all sorts of dentistry tools, making happy noises as he looks over at his notes, then back again at Iruka’s teeth.

“Hmm, fascinating,” Kakashi says, excitement colouring his voice. “Even partially shifted, your canine teeth are the same size as in your full wolf form, despite the fact that you retain most of your human features.”

“Uh huh.” The sound rumbles in Iruka’s throat, and he’s close to drooling with how Kakashi prods at his tongue with the wooden tongue depressor, peering ever closer at his teeth. The ache becomes too much to bear, and Iruka quickly yanks his head back, Kakashi’s sharp nails pricking his skin, drawing blood.

“Accelerated healing, too,” Kakashi comments as he cups Iruka’s face in his hands, smearing the droplet of blood away with his thumb and noting just how quickly the wound heals over. “Almost instantaneous. How remarkable.” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka whines, working his jaw side to side before closing it. “I’m not a science experiment. You’ve got your own pointed fangs to look at, in case you’ve forgotten.” It’s petulant, but Iruka is tired and sore, and he just wants to relax. He rubs where his jaw bone joins his skull, massaging soothing circles into the muscle, scrunching his face up, then groans in relief when Kakashi’s hands join his own, seeking out pressure points.

“I can’t help it. You _are_ utterly fascinating. I’ve seen many creatures in my lifetime, but none as incredible as you,” Kakashi says. There’s awe in his voice, as though Iruka is the most spectacular being he’s ever seen. The vampire’s nimble fingers oh-so-gently press into the soft indent behind where Iruka’s human earlobes would usually be, applying a steady pressure that helps relieve the ache in Iruka’s jaw.

The relief is almost instantaneous, the pain simply melting away, just as Iruka also melts into Kakashi’s touch, eyelids fluttering before slipping closed. He hums, low and chesty, something of a pleased wolfish rumble when Kakashi’s hands move up into his hair, sharp, pointed nails gently scratching at Iruka’s scalp.

“Better?”

“Mmm, better,” Iruka agrees. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and tingles run down his spine as Kakashi changes tactics, combing his fingers through Iruka’s long, wavy hair, then paying extra attention to where his wolf ears stand tall, softly caressing the fur there. Contentment settles over Iruka like a warm blanket, the pleasurable sensation of having his hair and ears stroked only easing him further into the feeling.

He doesn’t even realise that he’s shifted further into his wolf form— wagging tail beating against the emerald green velvet couch that they’re both sat on— until Kakashi laughs, a warm, rich sound that Iruka can never get enough of.

Embarrassment floods Iruka, staining his cheeks a rosy pink, the blush creeping down his neck. He feels hot all over and tries to pull away from Kakashi, shame coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Hey none of that now. How many times have you scolded me for being embarrassed about what comes naturally to me?” Kakashi takes Iruka’s hands in his own, scooting closer until he’s almost in Iruka’s lap, and this close, Iruka can see frustration flash in those bright amber eyes.

Iruka protests, ducking his head as he says, “but, this is different. You don’t—”

“I don’t what? Understand? We may be different, Iruka, but I do understand what it’s like to sink into my natural, baser instincts, and to do things without realising. You’re safe here, remember that. Inside these four walls, it’s just you and me, and I would _never_ do anything outside of them that would put you at risk of losing control of your shift. You know that, right?”

He does know that, knows that Kakashi would never risk exposing them to the humans and their cruelty; humans who condemn and kill other beings they don’t understand out of fear. Iruka knows better than most what would happen if anyone ever discovered them; after all, he’d already lost his parents and the rest of his pack to savage mobs armed with torches and pitchforks.

A soft sigh escapes Iruka’s lips, all of his frustration draining out of him when he looks up to see the open, earnest expression on Kakashi’s face. “I know. It's just… I—” 

_I worry. I'm scared. I love you_.

Iruka grips Kakashi’s waistcoat, tugging the vampire forward to bridge the gap between them, kissing Kakashi so very sweetly, and yet, so full of love and fiery passion. He pours his very heart and soul into the kiss— his fears, his hopes, his _love_ — saying everything that words cannot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew) and [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) for being my betas on this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing, or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow [Microrockets on Tumblr.](http://microrockets.tumblr.com)


End file.
